Truly Enchanted
by Story telling-talent fairy
Summary: A rebellious girl makes her way through seven years of Hogwarts. With the help of her friends and family, she might get through in one piece. But, with enemies and an evil force after her, she's not sure she can do it. If she manages to destroy the evils that chase her, she could be a hero, but she'll need the help of everyone to become Truly Enchanted. *ACCEPTING OCs BY PM ONLY!*


Hey, I'm Evelyn, Evelyn Enchanted.

Daughter of Winona and Chester Enchanted. Sister to my eleven year old brother, Eric, and older sister at seventeen, Nicole. I just turned twelve, and I'm a pureblood. Proud to be, if I may add, ugh, I'd hate if I found out one person in my family were so much as a halfblood... No offence to halfbloods or muggles, it's just that my family's very traditional, it seems to have rubbed off on me, heh heh...

So anyway, starting this year, I'm finally going to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I can't wait to meet other wizards and witches just like me. Unfortunately, with Nicole being a prefect, I might not be so popular. It doesn't help that she's constantly watching me like I'm a baby or something. Anyway, on the bright side, at least Eric will be able to go next year. It'll be more fun once he's around, friends or no friends.

"Evelyn, we have to go if you want to make it on time! You may not care about your first day but I do!" My mum unnecessarily shouts when she's right in front of my bedroom door. Just in time! I just finished packing my things, I even managed to put Caramel, my female light brown, amber eyed cat familiar, in her cage with minimum scratches. I grab all three of my bags, plus the cage, and awkwardly fit my arms around it all, as I turn to face her.

I always thought my mum was beautiful, and she even passed that beauty on to Nicole and Eric, but I thought it skipped me, since I don't find myself beautiful at all. My mother has emerald green eyes, and curly raven black hair that reached all the way down her back, spilling over her shoulders. Her peach colored skin and seemingly perfect complexion, only "flawed" by a single beauty mark. Me, on the other hand? My skin's the same color as her at least, but it's already showing signs of preteen acne, my black hair's more like a crow's, and I like to wear it extremely short, with a side bang, so it looks almost emo. While I can't complain about my eyes, my personal best feature, because they're a beautiful electric blue, and it's rare enough to have natural blue eyes. We both have "ideal" womanly figures, but to be brutally honest, I'm bloody twelve, I don't want that kind of attention or rumors to be spread, because of genetics!

Anyway, as we go downstairs, we catch up to my siblings and father. Nicole is basically a replica of mum, except her hair's perfectly straight, and kept out of her face with a green headband that matches her eyes. My dad has short, neat, brown hair, with blue eyes that rival my own, he's pale, but still has nice skin. Eric shares mom and Nicole's green eyes, but has dad's brown hair and pale skin. Finally, we're ready to leave, but right when I believe I'm going to have a nice peaceful morning, before we all walk out Nicole feels the need to ruin it.

"Do not, I repeat, do NOT, embarrass me today. Patrick and I are always watching for little newbie first-years who think they can break all the rules. Because, if you try that, and we see it, and we WILL see it, you're going straight to the Headmistress's office!" Patrick's her boyfriend, who's also a prefect. They take their roles boringly seriously. I nod and lean in like I have something very important to tell her, and quietly whisper.

"Shut your bloody mouth."

"Evelyn Violet Enchanted!" My mum yells from outside. I bet that woman could hear a ladybug's wings flutter from a mile away.

"Sorry, mother, sorry, Nicole." I say desperately trying and failing to hide a chuckle. Nicole rolls her eyes.

This is why I prefer Eric, he's so cheerful and oblivious that he's just outside waiting for us bouncing joyfully at the thought of getting to go to platform nine and three-quarters. I wonder if I'll make any friends while we're there. Hopefully none like Nicole.

* * *

**Hello, and welcome to my Harry Potter Fan-fic, Truly Enchanted! Now, the only thing I need from you, is your OCs! This will be a mostly OC dependent fanfic, so I can only update as long as I get a good amount of OCs in! The other chapters will be much longer, and I'll make sure every OC, I feel is good enough will get their own spotlight! The form is below, please PM them to me, and also if you have any questions or anything, let me know!**

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**GENDER:**

**RANK(STUDENT, TEACHER, HEADMISTRESS, VILLIAN, ECT.):**

**BLOOD(FULL, HALF, MUGGLE, SQUICK, ECT.):**

**GOOD, NEUTRAL, EVIL:**

**CONNECTION TO EVELYN(FRIEND, FOE, FAMILY, LOVE INTEREST, ECT.):**

**APPEARANCE:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**WAND:**

**HOUSE PREFERENCE(YOU MAY NOT GET THE ONE YOU WANT):**

**PREFECT?:**

**FAVORITE SUBJECT(IF TEACHER, SUBJECT THEY TEACH):**

**LEAST FAVORITE SUBJECT:**

**LIKES:**

**DISLIKES:**

**WOULD THEY LIKE TO PLAY QUIDDITCH, AND WHAT POSITION:**

**ANYTHING I FORGOT:**

**Please remember to review, and see ya'll next chapter!**


End file.
